User talk:AndePhineas
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 17:56, April 2, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Spanish P&F wiki I will see if I can get the code cleaned up on the main page on the Spanish wiki. I may not be able to do it right away, though. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Videos I notice you try to copy a video, put it in your account, and post it on Wiki. I ask you not to do this because we are trying to get the highest quality possible and the last thing we want is a war over it. You may add a link to your own channel in other places but not in main namespace pages. Thanks. On an unrelated note, you are using MooMoo-of-Doom's fan art in your avatar. Do you have her permission, because I think she does not like it used without knowing it is used. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 22:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Here is the Forum Hi AndePhineas, thanks for carpe diem: Forum:Interwiki languages links for all Phineas and Ferb Wiki community •♥•♥•♥• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Injusto Ande Phineas, soy yo Phineas990, me bloquéo Benaliensupremo001, no sé porque podrías desbloquear porfavor AndePhineas puedo ayudarte siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 00:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Verdad Esta es la verdad, Vanessa20 es adoptada, mis padres le dan los mismos privilegios, que a mi, y usamos la misma compu, entonces, porfavor, comprende que ella es independiente a mi, vive conmigo, desbaneame, y dame la burocracia, por lo menos para despedirme de todos y no decir que por una trampa caí. --Phineas990 23:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hola AndePhineas, porfavor, perdóname, no quise ser malo, ni intimidar, perdóname, porfavor quiero que te conectes a este chat, http://es.thundercats2011.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat, porfavor, pero antes de conectarte me avisas, y si en caso de que no esté conectado yo, puedes hablar con Ben10 omnifan, un amigo mío que te vamos a dar la oportunidad de ser Administrador en esa wiki. Phineas990 00:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC)